1. Technical Field
This disclosure relates to mobile platforms, and particularly, to a mobile platform which has six degrees of freedom.
2. Description of Related Art
Presently, mobile platforms with six degrees of freedom are widely used in many fields to perform testing in manually simulated environments, such as the simulation of flight conditions, the simulation of sailing conditions, and the like. A commonly used mobile platform with six degrees of freedom generally includes a static base plate, six branched chains, and a dynamic moving plate. The six branched chains are all stretchable, and are all assembled between the static base plate and the dynamic moving plate. Two ends of each branched chain are respectively rotatably connected to the static base plate and the dynamic moving plate by a pair of spherical hinges.
However, the existing mobile platform with six degrees of freedom cannot be easily adjusted, and is difficult to position precisely. In addition, the spherical hinges of the existing mobile platform with six degrees of freedom easily wear out and damage with use.
Therefore, there is room for improvement in the art.